


your anchor.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chubby Harry, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Time Skips, because that is my shit, no real plot just happy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: Draco made the first move when it came to romantically involving himself with Harry, what he didn't expect was how easily they fit together. And now, this is their life through time.(really bad summary and i am sorry)





	your anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always been really nervous when writing Drarry because i am never sure how to portray their relationship because canonically, it's very volatile and explosive in all the wrong ways, but this fic it was different. 
> 
> i actually had a snip-it from this fic sitting in my phone notes forever that i loved but never knew what to do with it until now
> 
> i just wanted to show what i thought their life would be like through time and i hope you guys like it!!
> 
> [AND I KNOW I DIDN'T WRITE IN TEDDY, I LITERALLY FORGOT UNTIL I FINISHED THIS AH. it's an au anyways so we can assume Remus and Tonks lived to raise their son ah]

It was Draco who made the first move. 

He had invited Harry to his 21st birthday party that he was throwing at a new wizarding club at the push from Pansy and Hermione. Hermione told him about how Harry used to have a massive crush on him that she was positive it never faded, and Pansy who put very colorful images of how attractive Harry was in his new wardrobe and imagining what he would wear to such an event as a birthday party at a club. 

He hurriedly sent an owl after that. 

Draco wasn't sure what he expected as Harry and his close-knit group of friends arrived. Though Hermione and Ron both looked great for an out-of-character type of way as they weren't much for clubs, but Harry, he would never forget how good he looked. 

Tight leather trousers that accentuated every dip and curve of Harry's legs and arse, an emerald green tank top that made his eyes glow, paired with a matching leather jacket and boots. Even though Harry was too _cute_ to pull off the bad-boy image, he looked ravishing. 

When Draco invited the little Gryffindor, he was not expecting a present from the man, so he was a little bit more than surprised at the modestly wrapped box was handed to him with a shy 'Happy 21st'. 

He didn't expect the gift, nor did he expect it to be the newest model of wizarding camera with a little note that said, 'To capture the best years of your life. -Harry'. He was touched and demanded the first picture to be of the two of them.

Harry never left Draco's side the whole night. 

They drank and danced and spent the whole night together. It was nice, for both of them, and the both of them were disappointed when the night came to close and parted ways. They never noticed the knowing looks from everyone at the party. 

Draco sent three letters out the next morning. One to Hermione asking what Harry liked to do. One to Harry, after Hermione, responded less than 30 minutes later, asking him out on a date, a proper one that consisted of dinner and a muggle movie. And lastly, one to Pansy asking for help on what he would wear if Harry said yes.

Which he did.

\- 

The first time they made love was on their fifth date. The previous dates were normal outings spread out over three months as they both were finishing their masteries. Draco's in potions and Harry's in healing. Dinner and a movie, the Aquarium, among other destinations, but their fifth date, Harry invited Draco over so he could cook for him. 

After he heard that Draco had been eating take-out for the past week because the potions he was learning to brew needed to be watched and tended to for 24 hours straight, Harry wanted him to relax for once. 

Harry made them homemade lasagna and garlic bread. It was something so mundane and simple, but Draco loved it. 

They had wine in Harry's living room, idly chatting over the classical music that played in the background per Draco's request. 

After the first glass of wine and both of their faces were warm with a slight flush, Draco initiated a tentative kiss that quickly turned into a heated make-out session.

Harry ended up underneath Draco on the couch, arching into the blonde as they rutted together.

In the morning, they both laid naked underneath Harry's duvet, cuddled against each other and simply soaked up each other's warmth. 

Neither of them wanted anything to change. 

-

Draco was a clean freak. 

When he and Harry moved into a flat together, the place was always in tip-top shape. They both had chores they would switch off with, as well as the assistance of two house elves that belonged to the Malfoy family who sometimes stopped by when Draco called in need of extra help. 

Harry liked to complain at the fact their place always looked too clean as if no one even lived in it. This was said because Harry was not a clean freak. 

While Draco insisted Harry's vanity in the bathroom be always picked up after use, the one thing he didn't touch and allowed for Harry to be as messy as he wanted was his nightstand. 

Draco slept on the right side of the bed and Harry slept on the left, so the left nightstand was not touched. 

The blond did not touch the nightstand when it comes to cleaning, even if the candy wrappers got on his nerves at times. 

It was always littered with a candy trail, Harry had a horrible sweet tooth, but it also contained a small stack of half-read books Harry would rotate through depending on his mood. There was a picture of the two of them during their first date, a picture secretly snapped by Hermione and Pansy. (They went undercover to make sure it went well.)

That picture was never moved from its spot on Harry's nightstand. It was always there and was never covered with anything, save a pair of underpants thrown hastily when things got heated.

Draco had once spotted Harry gently wiping the picture with a damp cloth to remove any dust, even though there was a day old soda can right next to it. 

It was an endearing sight that solidified his love for the man. Because even though Harry was a tad lazy and horribly messy, he made an effort to clean whenever he was asked and always followed their little chores list without complaint. And by cleaning that picture, Harry was showing unconsciously that he put effort into their relationship whether it was noticed or not. 

-

Draco did most of the cleaning, even though Harry helped out and did whatever he was told, Harry did most of the cooking. 

Harry was groomed by his awful family into the perfect maid. Always cooking and always cleaning. He knew that was the reason why he didn't voluntarily like cleaning because he was forced to or else he got beaten or starved. But with cooking... it was different. 

He got to eat the food he created now, and with growing up starved, it was heaven. Now he was excited to cook and try new tasty things. He even dragged Draco into helping more often than not. Since the blond was raised in a spoiled pureblood family and didn't ever have to lift a finger, he enjoyed teaching Draco how to cook. 

Those were two definite roles in their lives. Draco mainly cleaned, and Harry mainly cooked.

The only downside to all the cooking Harry did now, was the fact he gained a lot of weight. He used to be small and relatively skinny when they first started dating, now he was having to magically expand his trousers and muggle jeans, and he hated it. 

Harry disliked his skinny limbs before, and now he was insecure about the fat collecting on his stomach and thighs and many other places he'd rather forget about. Draco always reassured him that he loved Harry, the person, not the body, but Harry still worried. All of Draco's friends were tall and so attractive, hell, Draco himself looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. 

When Harry voiced these worries, that he felt inferior and thought Draco deserved someone as beautiful as him, Draco silenced him with a kiss on the lips, before making sure he kissed every inch of flesh on Harry's body by the end of the night.

"If I'm being honest with myself," Draco had said as he drew lazy circles across Harry's stomach as they basked in the afterglow of each other, "I like the extra weight you put on. You may have been lithe when we first got together, but I love you for you. Plus you've got a real ass now that is incredible and looks brilliant in those black lacy panties I love." He added in a teasing manner.

Harry flushed and smacked Draco's arm's in an embarrassed manner, only to yelp when Draco reached a hand around Harry to squeeze his arse. "You're terrible," Harry exasperated as they settled back against one another. 

Harry knew he was telling the truth, that was one thing He and Draco always promised to do, no matter how hard it hurt, they would always tell the truth to one another. 

-

They lived together for three years, been together for four before they decided to make it official and get bonded. They were twenty-five. 

Harry had so much fun planning the wedding, eagerly letting himself be roped in by Narcissa and Molly for said planning. 

People didn't really like the idea of their savior marrying, (let alone date), a former death eater. Draco was nervous about the backlash after their bonding was finalized, but Harry didn't care at all. 

He said that he wasn't going to let the world decide who he was happy with or mess with his said happiness. Harry also added that he frankly didn't give a flying fuck what they thought. He was with Draco and that was it. It made Draco warm inside at the words. 

There was one article in the Prophet that insinuated that whether he or Harry wore white robes would let everyone know who topped and who bottom in the sexual part of their relationship. The two of them, as well as all of their friends, laughed boisterously at the article. It was absolutely absurd and completely untasteful. But, Harry was very very _very_ close to wearing a wedding gown just to fuck with people and let them know he willingly and gladly let the blond fuck him into the mattress whenever they wished.

They both ended up wearing colored robes as most people did during a male-male wizarding bonding. Draco in pale blue and Harry in peach. The colors brought out Draco's eyes and Harry's lovely dark skin tone and matched the April springtime atmosphere. It was the wedding of the year by far.

-

The only real change that came with their marriage was the fact Draco officially had the title of Lord Malfoy. Therefore they had to move into Malfoy Manor. 

Now Harry was nervous about that, seeing he and his friends were captured and tortured there.

But when they arrived and saw that Narcissa had the place gutted and entirely redecorated, he was put to ease. There were no hidden demons in the soft lavender walls. 

According to Harry, he wasn't the only one who felt fear in the manor once. Draco confided in him that he had nightmares every summer after the dark lord started staying in their manor during the war and even after before he moved out and in with Harry. 

-

With Draco's new Lord status, for a few months, Harry rarely saw the blond. 

Even though Harry understood, he got lonely during those months and couldn't help but draw into himself a bit. When Harry turned 18, he had to go through the same things Draco was now going through as he officially had the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black. 

Narcissa was a blessing when Harry was lonely. 

After Harry got through his probation stage as a 'true' healer instead of just a trainee healer, he transferred to the children's ward and only worked as a part-time healer, meaning he had a lot of free time.

Though he never really needed a job with both the Potter and Black fortunes, as well as marrying into the Malfoy family, the job gave him joy and that was all he was looking for.

So he worked Mondays-Thursdays, and on Fridays and Saturdays, he spent with Narcissa, or occasionally his friends when they had time. 

Narcissa taught him embroidery as well as a bit on how to play the piano. She showed him the Malfoy Family Tapestry, much like the one at Grimmauld Place, but more maintained and colorful, surprisingly. More than once has Narcissa or a house elf or two caught him staring at where his and Draco's names were connected. 

The Malfoy matriarch taught him so much more than he would have thought she could. She taught him like a mother would a child, and he cherished every moment of it. Molly was a lovely mother figure, but Narcissa, he connected more with the one-on-one time he had with her.

He would admit he was a little embarrassed by it, he was happy to learn the role of being the 'Lady' of the house. Those lessons consisted of how you are supposed to greet and treat guests of the house and Malfoy family, how to maintain a household properly, etiquette classes, and she even taught him how to carry himself with an air of grace yet empowering and strong. 

Harry and Narcissa got quite close, closer than Draco expected after all his extra Lord duties were over four months later. Now he would be able to simply come and go as the Wizengamot called in their members, as Harry did now.

Draco had finished at the Ministry early and when he arrived home, he found Harry and his mother performing a duet on one of the grand pianos they had in their main ballroom. 

He applauded loudly as they came to the end of the piece, making Harry flush brightly and his mother laugh at the reaction. 

"I didn't know you knew how to play," Draco said with a bright smile as Harry greeted him with a kiss. 

"Your mother has been teaching me these past few months," Harry said with a lopsided smile. 

Draco didn't let himself frown at the wording Harry used, "Really? She's done a lovely job then." 

"No, Harry is simply very talented and easily caught on once given a few pointers," Narcissa said smoothly and noted a change in her son, "I am going to retire for a nap, if you need me for anything, just send an elf." And with that she dismissed herself. 

Draco drew Harry into a tight hug once his mother was gone and buried his face in Harry's shoulder, "I've been neglecting you," He whispered softly. 

Harry's arms held just as tightly to his husband, "It's ok, I understand that the stress of being a new Lord even though you were trained from birth for this." He pressed a kiss to Draco's temple, "Narcissa has kept me company, we've gotten close and she's taught me so many things. Even as your workload slows down, it will be you trying to pry me away from her and our 'girl time' as she has come to call it," Harry added with a laugh. 

Draco chuckled as he pulled back to take in Harry, "Still, you deserve better. Let me take you out tonight?"

"Actually do me one better?" Draco arched an eyebrow at Harry, "Let's have a relaxing night in. We can order takeout and watch some movies, maybe share a bath?" Harry grinned with a suggestive twist of his lips. "You can take me out to a fancy dinner next week. I want to be lazy with you for a night, plus you deserve it. You haven't been able to relax for so long, it will be nice."

"Alright, you don't have to convince me anymore," Draco said with a roll of his eyes, already guiding Harry out of the room, "I'll have a house elf inform mother when she wakes so she knows there has been a change in plans."

"Great!" Harry beamed, "Now tell me how your day went."

-

Their night in was as lovely as Harry said. But, their shared bath ended up with more water on the floor than in the actual bath. Neither of them complained at the fact.

Televisions ended up being too difficult to convert to run with magic, but projectors and computers were much easier.

Harry and Draco had one mounted above their bed in their room so they could easily watch movies and TV from bed, per Harry's want. They also had a theater room set up so when friends and family came over, as well as one in Narcissa's room (she adored it), and one in the family living room.

As he was on the verge of falling asleep half on top of Draco, Harry heard the blond speak up suddenly.

"I hope you know I love you," He said quietly, hand absently running through Harry's unruly locks, "And that I don't deserve you but am beyond happy to have you."

Harry's lips quirked up in a sweet smile at the words, it was not the first time he has heard them, "I love you too, more than anything." Harry said and leaned up to press a kiss into Draco's jaw, "You're my world, and I love you, even after all these late nights of missing you and wanting to see you more."

Draco frowned, "Don't remind me of that, I still feel horrible about it all, we were supposed to be in our honeymoon stage and I had to be away from you two weeks after we bonded."

Harry huffed out a laugh, "I don't blame you for that, and I believe we will be in our honeymoon stage for a long time," He said with a grin, sitting up to hover above Draco and press another kiss on his lips, "What I meant by before, there is nothing in this world that would make me stop loving you or caring for you. Yes, I was a bit lonely, but I've gotten closer to Narcissa because of it and I am grateful for, and you always came home."

"Don't ever leave me, Harry," Draco breathed as he cupped Harry's face and brought him down for a deeper kiss.

Harry giggled and readily returned the kiss.

Draco was easily convinced that their honeymoon stage had yet to fizzle out and wouldn't for a long, long time.

-

Harry was the one to bring up the idea of having kids. They were 28 and on the verge of their 3rd year wedding anniversary.

It was the recent birth of Hugo, Hermione and Ron's second child, that essentially gave Harry baby-fever.

They had talked idly about the idea of children when they first got together, they needed to know that they were on the same page when it came to certain things to know if their relationship would work out. It obviously was.

Both Harry and Draco wanted kids, but at the time, they both knew they were not ready to have them. But now... it was all Harry could think about.

Harry first asked for advice from Hermione and Ron, as they were the source of his recent problem.

He was not surprised when they revealed that it was Ron who wanted to start a family, but he already knew that they were best friends after all even, after their adult lives took more of their time away from each other.

What did surprise Harry was the amount of discussion that the two of them had over making sure it was the right time to have a baby and so on. They had to take into account that being pregnant would take away from Hermione's career and if it was the right time for that or not, and if they felt stable enough for the responsibility for a baby.

It certainly gave Harry a lot to think about.

-

Harry was being rather fidgety during dinner that set Draco off with suspicion.

"Is something on your mind, Harry?" It was Narcissa that spoke up.

The dark-haired wizard ignored the heat filling his cheeks at being caught, let alone by his mother-in-law, "Yes, I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind right now."

She nodded understandingly, "Did you have a rough day at the hospital?"

Harry fidgetted again, "Not really..." He trailed off. He helped a little girl who just had her first bout of accidental magic and her parents wanted to make sure her magical core was healthy and developing correctly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Draco implored with curious eyes.

With a quick glance towards Narcissa, seeing her warm smile gave him the little bit of confidence he needed and he blurted, "I want a baby."

Draco froze as if he didn't understand what Harry just said, but when Narcissa gasped and decided to excuse herself so that they could have some privacy for this obvious serious discussion, did Draco snap out of it.

"You want... a baby?" He repeated.

Harry flushed and nodded, "Yeah, I-I've been thinking about it recently, and I wanted to know how you felt about it. I know we talked about it a while ago, but I knew we weren't ready then and now-"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle and place a hand over Harry's to stop him short, "It's ok, I'm open to talking about anything with you. If that's what you want," He took a deep breath and smiled at the hope that filled Harry's face, "I would be willing to talk about it and our options."

"Really?"

"Of course," Draco said immediately, "We've been married for three years and we are both rather stable in our jobs, I think it's a good time to start thinking about starting a family."

"Thank you!" Harry beamed and practically leaped from his seat to hug Draco and smother his face with kisses.

-

After a month and a half of talking about their options, they decided to have their own baby rather than adopt. Mainly because Harry wanted to go through the motions of having a baby.

Because Harry's job was less stressful and volatile, he would be the one to carry the baby.

Harry underwent roughly six months of fertility treatments before he was ready to be impregnated, as his healer put it. Even though Harry's scans came back that he was healthy and ready to carry a child, male pregnancies were at a greater risk of miscarriage during the first trimester compared to female pregnancies.

So he went to the treatments until the healer gave him the green card and he and Draco went at it like rabbits for two weeks.

It was quite cute though, Draco was so caring half the time, wanting Harry to feel loved and cared for, and then the other half he was tastefully aggressive and dominating. He was primal in the fact he couldn't wait for Harry to be heavy with his child.

They were like a couple of teenagers with too many hormones to burn off. Narcissa may or may not have walked in on them at least once during this time. It was not spoken about until the next day when they finally succumbed to the mortification to apologize to the woman, only to have her laugh and tell them that she was in fact married and young once too and completely understood that they couldn't get enough of each other.

They were even more embarrassed than they were before.

-

It was the week of Yule when it was confirmed that Harry was pregnant.

Harry wept happy tears in the healer's office but Draco wouldn't let himself cry until they were at home behind closed doors.

Even though they were over the moon happy that they were going to be parents, they waited for Harry to get through the first trimester before they told anyone about the pregnancy. Harry didn't want to be heartbroken if anyone knew and he miscarried.

So for one of Narcissa's birthday presents in March, they wrapped up their most recent ultrasound of the baby and gave it to her last.

"What's this?" She said suspiciously as they took the small and rather light package from her son. The two seemed too excited and rather giddy if she were to put it into words.

And then she opened the box.

Her eyes immediately welled up with tears when she saw the photo, looking up at the two men with a hopeful smile. "Really?" They both nodded, and now it was Harry's turn to cry again. Stupid hormones, "How far along?"

"Four months and three days," Harry said brightly and gently lifted his shirt to show off the small swell of his stomach.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Narcissa squealed and quickly hopped up from her seat to embrace the two expecting parents, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Draco said with his own bright smile.

"I'm so glad we finally get to share everything with you," Harry gushed when they separated and sat down together on the couch, "It's been so hard not telling you about the appointments and the potion regime I'm on, but I didn't want to get my hopes up, just in case... you know," He trailed off with a less bright smile that quickly vanished as it came, "But now I can!"

Narcissa nodded understandingly and patted Harry's hands, "I understand, no worries, I'm just happy that I can share this special time with you." She smiled, "I can't wait to get in touch with Molly and start planning the baby shower and helping with the shopping, oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"They are going to be so spoiled," Draco groaned at Harry's whispered words. Draco remembered how he was as a child and he would be damned if he raised a mini Draco.

-

For Harry's side of the family, he asked Molly to put together a family dinner, like when they were all younger, but didn't say why which made the witch highly suspicious but agreed readily.

Molly didn't push Harry to share the news he obviously had as he kept sharing lovey-dovey smiles with Draco, but when they all retired to the living room after dinner, she kept giving him pointed looks that made him laugh and nod.

"If I can have everyone's attention," Harry started, "Draco and I have some news to share with everyone."

Once everyone was settled, Ron had a knowing look on his face and gave Harry a subtle thumbs up as he took a moment to breathe.

"Draco and I are pregnant," Harry said, holding Draco's hand tightly and sending him a grin, "We're going to have a baby."

Molly erupted in a squeal of excitement not much different to the way Narcissa reacted and demanded to see pictures and to know how far along he was, along with questions from Hermione and everyone else.

Harry laughed and said he had pictures for everyone and obliged to show off his baby bump, even if it was small right now.

It was nice to be surrounded by all the love and warmth of the family. He couldn't wait to bring their child into this world.

He told the rest of his friends that were not directly related to the Weasley family the next day, but he was not surprised when he received a letter that morning from Luna congratulating him on the pregnancy, with a cream colored baby blanket decorated with cute little mushrooms and fairies.

-

One of Draco's fondest memories during Harry's pregnancy was one evening when he came home from work, Harry was already in his eighth month and therefore no longer capable of working when he found the dark-haired wizard relaxing on the large plush couch that inhabited their personal living room.

The healer had stated months before that Harry was rather large for his first pregnancy, but not to worry. It had made Harry feel rather insecure about his body even more than he already was, but Draco always made sure to assure Harry that he was beautiful and love every inch of him.

How Draco found him was what he loved.

He was wrapped up in a fluffy brown blanket with some movie or TV show playing that he was watching, but that wasn't what made Draco's heart soar.

Harry had balanced a small bowl of what looked like to be an assortment of fruit on his distended belly and was absently eating the fruit as he talked presumably to the little baby inside of him.

Draco smiled contently to himself as he leaned against the door frame and watched the love of his life chat with their unborn child.

"Your daddy should be home by now," Harry mused, setting aside the now empty bowl and stretched a bit, and only when he did so did he notice Draco in the doorway. Harry felt himself flush for some reason, "How long have you been there? And didn't come in to greet me?" 

"I was too entranced by the lovely image you were creating," He said as he pushed off from the door frame to walk over and finally greet Harry with a sweet kiss. "My beautiful husband talking to our unborn child, it's a wonderful thing to come home to." 

Harry laughed in an embarrassed manner and teasingly pushed Draco away, but didn't protest when he sat beside him and pulled Harry towards him, "You're just flattering me because my hormones have been haywire recently." 

"No," Though Draco did give a nervous glance away as he remembered the day before he upset Harry by saying he couldn't wait to have regular sex with him. They couldn't partake in penetrative sex after the 7th month due to the delicate state of male pregnancies. But they already knew this. "I am stating the truth. It's sweet to see you like this. I just may even have to make sure we have more than one child." He said with a grin and pressed a longing kiss on Harry's neck. 

Now Harry flushed with a whole new meaning. He blamed the hormones, again. 

"Really?" 

"I'd like to have as many kids as you'd like," Draco said truthfully. 

"Let's get through this first one, and then we'll talk," Harry said, easily becoming distracted by the kisses Draco was bestowing upon him. 

"I look forward to it." 

Harry moaned softly as Draco started sucking the spot just under his ear, "Help me up and take me to bed," Harry insisted as he felt a familiar hardness press against his side. 

"With pleasure, my love," Draco stated without trying to hide the heat in his voice. 

-

In the middle of August, Harry gave birth to a baby boy and was not surprised when he was born with rather curly locks of honey blond hair. Harry was always sure when they found out they were having a boy that he would look just like Draco.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Potter was born with a strong cry, only silenced when he was pressed against Harry's sweaty chest after he was cleaned off.

Even though Harry was tired and ready to finally be able to sleep for once after the long 19-hour labor, his heart was shining as he saw the happy and teary faces. 

It was the first time he saw Draco cry in front of anyone besides him and his mother. As Harry was given a sponge bath by the healers, he watched his husband gently rock their newborn son. He knew he would never tire of the sight.

Narcissa and Molly were there to witness the birth, as his mother-in-law and his surrogate mother respectfully, and he was so glad they were.

When they first arrived, Draco was a ball of nerves and annoying Harry more than anything. Harry was the one having contractions, but with all of Draco's fidgeting and worries, you would think he was the one on the hospital bed. But the two wonderful ladies were there to put him in his place. Narcissa kissed Harry on the cheek about halfway through his labor and told him that Lucius was no different when she gave birth to Draco.

It was a wondrous event and worth every moment of pain, despite Draco's worrisome habits and Harry cursing the blond that he would surely cut off his prick for having to go through this.

He would not have changed anything at all.

Because it was a male pregnancy, Harry and Scorpius stayed four days at the hospital just to make sure everything was perfect for the both of them. To make sure Scorpius developed nicely and that Harry would have no complications from the pregnancy and birth.

Draco, of course, stayed and refused to leave when it was suggested by Harry that he went home to get some real rest in a real bed.

The blond wizard scoffed, "As if I would leave my family for a bed," He turned his nose up at the idea and went to tend to a fussing Scorpius.

Harry couldn't stop smiling after that statement.

All of the extended family visited the hospital in shifts, as there were so many Weasleys, the day after Scorpius was born. They all brought bearing gifts and happy smiles and full of love and joy. Everything Harry wanted to bring his son into the world with.

-

Even though Scorpius was born with the trademark Malfoy Blond hair and blue eyes, he looked just like Harry in all of his features.

His hair may have been blonde, but it rivaled Harry's for its unruliness. Though his curly hair only sprung to life after Scorpius turned a year old as if his first steps triggered the stubborn curl into life. He also had Harry's almond-shaped eyes and slim nose, as well as his lovely dark complexion.

He was perfect, and Harry and Draco couldn't ask for anything more perfect than their son.

-

Harry didn't go back to work until more than a year after Scorpius was born. He wanted to be involved with all of his infancy, and he didn't to work in the first place.

He returned back to the children's ward at St. Mungos and still only did part-time in the effort to spend the most of his time with his blossoming family.

Narcissa mostly watched Scorpius when both Harry and Draco were at work, though at times they would drop her off with Grandma Molly or one of her aunts or uncles if they wished to spend time with the little boy.

It was extraordinary how much love there was in his life when Harry was raised in a loveless family.

He didn't need anything else in his life.

That was until his boy turned 5 and Harry's longing eyes trailed passed new mothers and their carry-cots.

-

It didn't take Harry any time to get pregnant the second time.

He only needed to take two months worth of fertility treatments, as he has already borne a child, his body easily fell back into the rhythm of getting pregnant.

Therefore he was pregnant practically the first night he and Draco came together after the treatments. Not that they were complaining, they were ecstatic.

They waited for the first time until he was roughly four months along to tell anyone.

Everyone was actually a bit surprised when they announced they were having another baby, they were sure they would have just one, how wrong they were. (Except Ron and Hermione who knew that Harry wanted more than one child)

Scorpius was more than happy when he was told he was going to be a big brother and promised he would protect her with his life. Yes, Scorpius decided from the beginning that he would be having a little sister. They didn't try to dissuade him. When Scorpius claimed something, it must be true.

-

Lily Luna was born during the first week of July, a few weeks early and on the smaller side, but as healthy as she should be. Scorpius was right on having a little sister.

The little girl bore her sire's light hair like her brother, but as she grew, her newborn blue eyes changed and turned into Harry's green eyes. That was surprising, as Harry was sure she was going to look like Draco as well, but didn't.

What was even more of a surprise, though pleasant, was when her fine blonde hair darkened into a strawberry blonde that looked darling on her.

-

 

"I suppose her name is fitting," Harry said as he brushed Lily's hair to pull it back into a small ponytail, "She's named after my mother who had auburn hair, so I guess the redhead gene that skipped me mingled with your dominant blond gene." He smirked at his husband who smiled amusedly at the pair.

Harry patted Lily's head and she ran off to play with her toy castle on the other side of the room.

"Who knows, maybe it will darken even more as she gets older," Draco agreed, "As much as I was adverse to ever marry a Weasley, I suppose since they are your family, the red hair was bound to pop up despite no blood relation," He teased, taking Harry by surprise.

"Why you little-"

"Ah-ah," Draco smirked with a smoldering look, "Our daughter is in the room."

Harry huffed and stood to press a kiss to Draco's lips, "That is true, but that doesn't mean I will not be bottling this up to tell you behind closed doors."

Draco grinned at the lowering in Harry's voice. "I look forward to it, my love."

-

Draco and Harry lived a very long and fulfilling life.

The Malfoy's, once a dwindling line of purebloods, was now a family bursting with life with many many branches of the family tree growing by the time Narcissa passed and Draco and Harry retired from their jobs.

Harry gave birth to six children. Scorpius and Lily have the largest age difference of 5 years, but after Lily, they are much closer in age of roughly 2 to 3 years apart.

James Sirius and Albus Severus were born 3 years after Lily, and twins, surprisingly. They definitely gave the Weasley twins and the Marauders a run for their money. No wonder they were the middle children. The two took after Harry in every which way, except their blue eyes.

Next came Cassius Newt, two years after the twins. He was the perfect mixture of Draco and Harry. His brown hair was not nearly as dark as his older brother's, more of a honey brown. His eyes were the same vibrant green as Harry's but all his features were of Draco.

The youngest of the Malfoy-Potter clan was a little girl of the name of Narcissa Grace. She was born not even two months after the Malfoy matriarch passed. She was named after her the grandmother that she would never meet, as there was no better way to honor the wonderful woman. Though it was a sad and dark time for the family, mourning the loss of a valuable member, the happiness returned with her birth. Her name seemed very fitting, just like Lily's, as it seemed like she was a mini Narcissa as she grew and developed. Elegant and beautiful.

Neither Harry or Draco could ask for a better life.

They had a large and wonderful family full of love. It was perfect.

When Harry and Draco passed at 103, days apart, they never regretted anything in their lives. There was nothing to regret, they had everything they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!  
> ╰(▔∀▔)╯
> 
> find me on tumblr @snake-house


End file.
